In Your Arms
by homra-kid
Summary: When their lips grow swollen and bruised they settle on light pecks here and there as they hold each other tightly. Sphintus had been the first one to dose off, and with Titus being so soft it is no surprise that he becomes the healer's body pillow for the night.


**In Your Arms**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Shinobu Ohtaka.

**Warning: **Themes of shounen-ai/yaoi/homosexual relationships and whatever, you know all that good stuff, AU and also some mild OOC-ness…. If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.

**Music:** "Here in Your Arms" by HelloGoodBye

**A/N: **I finally watched Magi episode 13! Okay, before you go off, I had to wait a week because I went to visit my dad's village where there is NO wifi whatsoever! So yeah, after watching it I couldn't erase the way Sphintus slept with a pillow from my mind and I thought, "Hm, what if we replace that body pillow with Titus" and bam! I had a story in mind and then I went to listen to HelloGoodBye. :P Also, I think I got my twelve year old brother into Magi. Bwahaha, I'm going to corrupt the shit out of his mind.

The first time Titus shares a bed with Sphintus is when they're still students at the academy.

It'd been their first night, being intimate that is and Titus has never experienced such a thing before during his short months of life. There'd been a lot of heavy petting and kissing. He'd never kissed anyone before and to receive such an affectionate gesture from Sphintus quite literally takes his breath away.

"That isn't how you're supposed to kiss." Sphintus says after their lips first part. "You can't just sit there like a stiff plank of wood, expecting your partner do all the work. Kissing requires cooperation and trust."

Moving back a little, Titus brushes the tips of fingers softly against his mouth, intrigued by the simple act before looking up at the healer again. "Then what am I supposed to do?" He asks, clearly confused. "How am I supposed to cooperate and trust you? As you say."

Sphintus sighs but he lowers his face to Titus' once more, their noses sliding against each other's. Patience he thought, just be patient, the little prince is practically a virgin. "First things first, you need to move your lips against mine. It isn't very hard to do."

"But how-" Titus tries to ask another question but Sphintus pecks his mouth quickly to silence him.

"I'll teach you." He whispers before taking control again, kissing the blond deeply this time.

Titus is stunned and feeling the way Sphintus massages his lips against his, he begins to understand what to do and presses back as his hands travel up to wrap around the healers neck.

They lay in bed and kiss for a long time, Sphintus' hands occasionally moving up and down the sides of the blonde's body. It sends shivers running up Titus' spine but he still enjoys the others touch and moans softly in response.

When their lips grow swollen and bruised they settle on light pecks here and there as they hold each other tightly. Sphintus had been the first one to dose off, and with Titus being so soft it is no surprise that he becomes the healer's body pillow for the night.

"Ah! Sphintus release me!" Titus hisses when the white haired teen squeezes him around his waist.

Titus huffs, feeling rather put off by how unresponsive the other teen is and even when he tries to pry his hands off from him, it is no use. The healer has the death grip of a cobra, no pun intended as he eyes Kukulcan who lies in the corner of the room hidden in a pile of pillows.

With no way of knowing when Sphintus would release him, Titus closes his eyes, thinking that a few minutes longer in his arms would be alright. He waits. He waits for as long as he can for the other teen's arms to loosen around his waist but it never happens and eventually, Titus himself ends up falling asleep as well, his head cradled under the healer's chin.

That'd been the first time Titus had ever curled up into another person's arms and slept soundly without a care in the world.

The next morning when Titus wakes up, he is greeted by the sight of a drooling Sphintus. It is a rather unpleasant thing to see first thing in the morning but the more he continues to stare, the more he begins to realize just how much softer and gentler the other teen's features are in his sleep than when he's awake. It's quite innocent really and unlike Sphintus' usual expressions of arrogance which Titus is used to seeing. The sight eventually makes him chuckle and to be honest, he rather likes this new face he's seeing despite the trail of saliva hanging from the corner of the healer's open mouth.

With Sphintus still fast asleep, Titus can't find it in his heart to wake him up so he closes his eyes again and begins to dream, his body snuggled up closer now than hours before.

o0o

They share more kisses after that first night. More kisses, shy touches and if Titus is feeling generous, an embrace or two.

As time slips away, inching closer to his impending death, Titus eventually feels that he's ready to give himself completely to Sphintus the night before the battle with Reim. It is the only thing left he can give to the healer before his time runs out, before goodbye is inevitable.

"A-are you sure?" Sphintus stutters, feeling uncertain as he hovers above the blond.

They're both naked.

Titus' body is hot with desire, the earlier foreplay still making his blood sing. He can feel Sphintus trembling slightly as they stare intensely at each other and he begins to wonder if he is scared too.

"Yes, Sphin, please." Titus almost begs him as his arms stretch out to pull him down into an embrace.

Sphintus groans into the crook of his slender neck and he feels him press quivering lips against his throat.

"Alright, just tell me to stop if it hurts, okay?"

"Okay."

As Sphintus enters him, Titus can't help the pain that shoots up his spine. It hurts and he arches his back as he tries desperately to hold back from crying out.

"T-Titus!"

"No don't stop!" He hisses. "Please don't stop!"

"But-"

"Sphin, I can take it..." Titus pleads, looking up at him with shimmering blue eyes as tears begin to cloud his vision.

Sphintus gives into his wishes, pushing forward until his length is completely inside. It's hot and he pants heavily as Titus unconsciously squeezes around him tightly.

He gasps his name. "T-Titus..." And the blond whimpers as he digs his nails into the other's tan back.

As Sphintus gently rocks into his body, Titus thinks about the first time he held him tightly the night they first kissed. It'd been shocking at first, having arms enclosed tightly around him but he came to realize how safe he felt, how protected he was with his body pressed up against Sphintus'.

Even now, Titus feels the same sense of security and moans out loud, drowning his thoughts of the mission, of Reim and everything else outside the room. All he wants is to feel Sphintus, to be with him. He wants nothing else but him.

As Sphintus' thrusts quicken, Titus squeezes his eyes shut to stop the tears that are threatening to flow. He doesn't ever want to let go, not tonight and he holds on tightly for dear life, almost screaming as they finally find their release together.

o0o

It's painful, feeling his magoi being stripped away from his very flesh and bones but it's all for the greater good, his sacrifice.

As the light dissipates from his eyes and the world goes dark, Titus watches his short life flash before him. He remembers Scheherazade's love for Reim, his first meeting with Aladdin, Marga's smile, and Sphintus' heart.

All Titus has left are memories, so he wraps himself up tightly in them, holding onto them for as long as he can before he finally lets go and follows Mogamett's ruhk into the medium.

o0o

It's strange to be alive again.

Last time he checked, Titus was quite sure he'd been dead but the way Aladdin, Sphintus and Marge embrace him tightly tells him otherwise and he realizes at that very moment that he's alive again and that Scheherazade had given him this chance to live a real life. A life he can dictate all on his own.

Titus becomes the new Magi of Reim there's no questions there and Marga goes with him.

It isn't long until Sphintus follows him there too and Titus is ecstatic to meet the Carmen clan (Sphintus' family) that comes along with him.

Sphintus practically glues himself to Titus' side while they're in Reim but he doesn't mind, not in the least. When they're finally alone; no meetings, no checkups, no cobra or anyone else to disturb them, the young Magi finally takes the chance to drag his personal doctor to his bed chambers. As he pushes the white haired teen down on his back and straddles his waist, Sphintus can't help but stare up at him with wide green eyes. Titus is glowing before him, blue orbs sparkling brightly as he watches the blond close his eyes and bend down to kiss him.

Their kiss is deep and sensual. It's their first kiss since Titus' transformation into a Magi.

Sphintus groans softly when the blonde's hips swirl and gently rut forward. He knows he's trying to entice him and the sad part is that it's working wonders and he can already feel himself growing hard. He growls behind open mouth kisses and when Titus' rubs his groin harder with each churn of his hips, Sphintus can't take it anymore.

When the moment is right, Sphintus flips them over. Titus gasps in surprise, his long hair flying behind him and the moment he finds himself spread out on the bed, cheeks flush and golden locks everywhere, he gazes up at the other teen in silent shock.

"You're making me a little crazy right now, you know that?" Sphintus says with a soft chuckle as he caresses the side of Titus' face.

Closing his eyes, he nuzzles into Sphintus' palm and hums. "I can only imagine."

"Little brat."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, you're my brat." Sphintus persists and looks down at Titus hard. He's serious, Titus notices. "You're mine… Right?"

Titus pauses. He sees the exotic charm glinting in Sphintus' green eyes, the yearning screaming behind the color and he reaches up, his fingers lacing behind his neck. Bringing him down slowly, he allows their noses to brush as a short giggle leaves his lips.

Sphintus frowns at this. "What's so funny?"

Titus shakes his head, smiling sincerely. "You."

"Me?"

"Yes, Sphin I belong to the world. It needs me. Reim, needs me."

"I know that…" He pouts, looking away sadly as he curses his stupidity. How could he have thought that Titus would ever belong to him? He is a Magi, a divine being who is on a completely different level than him. Actually he'd always been different but it never stopped him from trying before, however circumstances have changed now and Sphintus' chest clenches at the thought.

Titus watches Sphintus' expression closely. He's begrudging himself, he can tell. Loosening his hold around the other teen's neck, Titus' hands glide across tan skin to grasp the sides of his face as he turns him back so that their eyes can meet again.

He stares intently at Sphintus, smiling gently as he rubs the pads of his fingers against his cheek. "But even though the world needs me…" Titus continues, murmuring this time. "I need you by my side even more…"

Sphintus' eyes widen at his confession and he can't help but rush forward until their lips are pressing together again in a frantic kiss. He's happy, so happy he has to pull back as he laughs, tears welling up in his eyes. He holds Titus close to him and he enjoys every second of it. He's definitely not going to let go, not ever as he looks back down at the golden haired Magi.

'_That's right.'_ Titus thinks to himself as Sphintus kisses along his hairline. _'I belong to the world, the world needs me, but I need you like I need air to breathe.' _

Looking back at each other again, they embrace tightly and the night continues on as they drown themselves in one another's presence. It is a blissful moment, theirs to share between only the two of them and they think of nothing else until the first rays of morning sun arrive in the following hours.


End file.
